


DNA (di Resonant)

by TJill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: Postulato. Non c'è niente di strano in un ragazzo di bell'aspetto che fa molto sesso con molte donne diverse, nessuna delle quali presenta al suo coinquilino.Nota: per l'amor di Dio, è di Sherlock Holmes che stiamo parlando.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/gifts).
  * A translation of [DNA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/809949) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



> **NdT** : non è un mistero, io lovvo Resonant con la potenza di mille soli e la trovo un genio assoluto. Penso che solo lei poteva avere un'idea tanto deliziosamente assurda e in più farmi apprezzare così una M/F/M con il mio OTP. Farà lo stesso effetto anche a voi, mi piacerebbe sapere? Posso solo aggiungere #joannaunadinoi (capirete, capirete... 😂)
> 
>  **Rilettrice** : [Nemesis01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesis01/pseuds/Nemesis01)

# DNA

_Postulato: A molti uomini piace fare sesso con le donne._

_Nota: ma è di Sherlock Holmes che stiamo parlando_ _._

All'inizio John pensò che quello alla finestra dell'appartamento dall'altro lato della strada fosse un manichino.

Aveva una somiglianza perfetta con Sherlock: il colletto del cappotto tirato su, l'inclinazione arrogante della testa. Prese nota mentale di chiederlo al vero Sherlock, magari a cena. Se era rimasto qualche cane sciolto dell'impero di Moriarty, era pronto ad aiutarlo a farli fuori, proprio come aveva fatto con tutti gli altri. Dopo tutto quello che era successo, si sarebbe pensato che Sherlock avesse capito che non doveva lavorare da solo, che alcune delle persone che trattava come ruote di scorta potevano essere autentici partner.

E poi la sagoma si mosse, e una silhouette inconfondibilmente femminile apparve alla finestra, e John aveva la pistola carica e puntata prima di capire che quello che stavano facendo non era lottare, ma baciarsi.

Distolse lo sguardo. Guardò di nuovo. Sempre Sherlock; stava sempre baciando. Lasciò cadere la pistola. Si trattenne prima di darsi il letterale pizzicotto, ma scosse con energia la testa. Stava sempre baciando; nell’atto di spogliarsi del cappotto, ma sempre Sherlock.

Si lasciò cadere pesantemente sulla sedia e fissò il nulla per un bel pezzo.

Sherlock tornò al 221B circa un'ora dopo, odorando di shampoo e visibilmente rilassato, e andò direttamente alla sua raccolta di provette senza dirgli una parola.

John aveva diverse domande, ma non aveva grandi speranze di ottenere delle risposte.

____________________________________________

_Postulato: se una persona trascorreva anni in clandestinità mentre quasi tutti quelli a cui importava di lui pensavano che fosse morto, avrebbe potuto prendere l'abitudine di fare molto sesso occasionale con sconosciuti._

_Nota: ma è di Sherlock Holmes che stiamo parlando._

Alla morte di Sherlock, John aveva sofferto. Aveva sofferto profondamente e sinceramente. Ma non per molto tempo, perché c'era qualcosa nel sentirsi dire, "Tieni gli occhi fissi su di me," che spingeva una persona a interrogarsi su cosa _non_ avrebbe dovuto guardare.

Una volta che il pensiero fu lì, John non sprecò tempo a liquidarlo come un pio desiderio; poteva perfettamente essere ciò che desiderava ed essere anche vero. Se Sherlock avesse voluto fingere la propria morte, avrebbe potuto farlo da solo? E se no, chi avrebbe potuto aiutarlo?

Molly Hooper, ovviamente. Avrebbe dovuto essere Molly.

Così John andò da Molly e fece tutte le cose che Sherlock non avrebbe mai fatto, come chiedere educatamente e dire per favore e dirle che andava bene se avesse scelto di non dirglielo, ma lui avrebbe apprezzato se l’avesse fatto...

E quando lei gli scaricò addosso tutta la storia, piangente per il sollievo, lui diede inizio alla farsa.

La terapista, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, lo strano giornalista che di tanto in tanto saltava ancora fuori, Angelo, i lettori del blog - persino il cimitero vuoto – John mise in scena uno spettacolo per tutti loro, proprio come Sherlock aveva sicuramente voluto. Proprio come aveva sempre fatto, in un modo o nell'altro, da quando aveva sparato al tassista.

Era abbastanza evidente il motivo per cui Sherlock non era tornato immediatamente. Per un detective, essere morto aveva chiaramente un sacco di lati positivi. La sua morte fu piuttosto utile anche per John, e un certo numero di giocatori minori della lega di Moriarty si ritrovarono in galera senza mai rendersi conto che il coinquilino in lutto aveva avuto qualche ruolo in tutto ciò. Sherlock gli mancava, certamente, ma avevano del lavoro da fare.

John aiutò Lestrade ad arrestare mezza dozzina di uomini di Moriarty, inclusi alcuni che dopo aver dato un'occhiata al rapporto dell'autopsia di Moriarty ne avevano felicemente coinvolto dozzine di altri; nessuna pagina del blog di John aveva mai avuto tanti ingressi e commenti come la foto raccapricciante della testa distrutta di Moriarty. Aveva pensato che Sherlock potesse essere almeno un po’ compiaciuto.

Non si rese conto di quanto gravemente fosse stato sottovalutato fino al ritorno di Sherlock.

Sherlock sembrò davvero sorpreso di trovarlo ancora al 221B. "Non hai traslocato. Perché non hai traslocato? Non ti sei sposato, non hai aperto uno studio privato, non sei andato avanti con la tua vita?"

"Ho una vita che va perfettamente bene," disse John.

Sherlock andò avanti a guardarlo per alcuni minuti, come se lui fosse un biglietto che misteriosamente si rifiutava di rivelarsi contraffatto. Alla fine disse: "Be’, dato che chiaramente non hai nient'altro da fare, potrei approfittare del tuo aiuto per una faccenduola."

C'era una feroce rivalità tra gli chef stellati che avrebbe indotto John a riflettere due volte su ogni pasto al ristorante che mangiava per tutto il resto della vita. In seguito, ridendo, starnutendo e scuotendo dai loro vestiti decine di chili di zafferano, la faccia di Sherlock marezzata di giallo dove si erano bagnati, John disse: "È stato un po’ noioso mentre eri via."

Sherlock lo guardò, tirandosi fuori una pagliuzza dai capelli. "Avere di nuovo un aiutante sarà qualcosa a cui potrei facilmente abituarmi."

E poi il cellulare di Sherlock emise quel sospiro rabbioso.

Ripensandoci, John suppose che probabilmente era stata una di loro.

_____________________________________________________

_Postulato: se qualcuno trascorreva anni a corteggiare la morte ogni giorno tutto solo, allora quando il pericolo era finito, poteva sentirsi come se dovesse celebrare l’essere vivo. In un modo nudo. Con una donna diversa ogni volta._

_Nota: ma è di Sherlock Holmes che stiamo parlando._

John scorse Sherlock nella finestra solo altre due volte. Ma una volta che l’ebbe notato, si rese conto di essere già stato abituato a vedere Sherlock tornare a casa in uno stato di rilassamento che era evidentemente postcoitale, o presentarsi con i capelli bagnati nel mezzo della giornata. Da quanto tempo andava avanti, allora?

Se la squadra dello Yard lo notò, nessuno disse nulla. Quando John affrontò l'argomento con la signora Hudson, lei schioccò la lingua e si gettò in un monologo sulle donne abbastanza grandi da essere più sagge, ma non si poteva dir loro nulla, no, le cose sarebbero finite male ma nessuno l’avrebbe ascoltata, fino a quando non si fu innalzata a un tale grado di disapprovazione che John sentì che era meglio cambiare argomento.

Molto probabilmente era stato un esperimento. Quella era la spiegazione più probabile. Tranne per il fatto che il detective non l'aveva mai portato nell'appartamento, non l'aveva menzionato, né sembrava che avesse preso appunti al riguardo.

Sollevare l’argomento con Sherlock significava chiedere un'altra dimostrazione di quanto poca considerazione lui avesse nelle capacità di John, così poteva incazzarsi subito.

Di giorno John seguiva Sherlock, offrendo la sua opinione sul fatto che una celebrità televisiva minore fosse morta prima o dopo essere stata infilata in un montavivande in disuso, aiutandolo a verificare fino a che distanza era udibile uno sparo. E la sera, lo osservava quando saliva le scale, con passi rilassati e occhi ombrosi, e si dirigeva direttamente verso la doccia, a volte lasciando dietro di sé un lieve odore di sesso. Guardava, e si faceva domande.

Una persona poteva prostituirsi per le droghe, ma probabilmente non con le donne. Veniva ricattato? Aveva una moglie segreta da qualche parte? Era uno stupratore seriale? O forse solo un bizzarro e improbabile Don Giovanni?

Non che John non pensasse che Sherlock potesse sedurre. Era un tipo attraente, e sebbene non fosse bello in modo convenzionale, Dio sapeva che c'era qualcosa di irresistibile nella sua intensità, eppure... _Sherlock._ John era un pazzo a pensare che qualcosa semplicemente non avesse senso?

O forse ‘non proprio il mio genere’ non significava ‘non mi interessano le donne’ o ‘non mi interessano le attività umane come il sesso’, ma semplicemente ‘non mi interessano le relazioni esclusive’. Giusto.

_____________________________________________________

_Postulato: non c'è niente di strano in un ragazzo di bell'aspetto che fa un sacco di sesso con molte donne diverse, nessuna delle quali presenta al suo coinquilino._

_Nota: per l'amor di Dio, è di Sherlock Holmes che stiamo parlando._

Quando uscì dalla doccia con le punte dei capelli che lasciavano macchie più scure sulla vestaglia, Sherlock aveva un vistoso succhiotto sul collo. John lo guardò con una certa invidia.

A differenza di Sherlock, John stava trovando difficoltà a indursi a darsene la pena, in quei giorni. Sembrava proprio che non ci fosse futuro. Fin dal primo saluto, poteva vedere l'inevitabile declino della relazione, perché ora aveva affrontato i fatti: avrebbe sempre messo Sherlock al primo posto, anche sapendo che lui non avrebbe mai fatto altrettanto. Se il suo lavoro con Sherlock non avesse reso una sua ragazza un bersaglio, l'avrebbe comunque sempre fatta diventare una seconda scelta.

C'era stato un tempo in cui aveva immaginato che Sherlock stesso potesse - be', ovviamente era stata un'errata interpretazione, alimentata dal dolore, di cose ricordate in modo imperfetto, dato che Sherlock ieri sera era tornato di nuovo a casa con la camicia abbottonata in modo sbagliato.

John sospirò e tornò a concentrarsi sulle eruzioni cutanee suppurative che probabilmente avrebbe dovuto affrontare in clinica.

Ci pensò su tutto il giorno, comunque. Se Sherlock poteva andare a fare un sacco di sesso anonimo, lui avrebbe potuto fare lo stesso. Non c'era niente di sbagliato in quello, di certo, purché tutti fossero onesti. Evidentemente c'erano donne là fuori che _volevano_ un tipo che le facesse divertire e poi non le seccasse più. Doveva solo trovarle.

Ci stava ancora pensando mentre attraversava Baker Street tra la folla post-lavoro e si trovava accanto a una bella donna bruna all’incirca della sua stessa età, e il pensiero lo spinse a sorriderle in modo più diretto di quanto avesse fatto da un po’ di tempo. Il suo contatto visivo fu ricambiato con interesse. Bel sorriso luminoso, maliziosi occhi scuri - e il suo sorriso si allargò mentre lui rallentava avvicinandosi al 221, e gli disse: "Mi chiedo se potresti essere tu quello per cui sono qui?"

Questo era un po’ forte, ma John piaceva un approccio diretto. "Cosa te lo fa pensare?"

"Be’, andiamo entrambi nello stesso posto, no?"

John indicò la porta: "Sto solo andando a casa. Dove sei diretta?"

I suoi occhi divennero ancora più caldi. "Be-ene,” disse valutandolo. "Il mio supervisore non mi ha raccontato la storia completa, chiaramente. Sono Diya. Ingegneria biomolecolare. E penso -" una mano sul punto in cui la spalla incontrava il petto, girandolo leggermente verso di sé, e cosa stava succedendo? - "che tu potresti essere Sherlock Holmes."

Una secchiata d’acqua ghiacciata, quella. "Ah. No. Il suo coinquilino, in realtà. John Watson. _Dottor_ John Watson?" aggiunse, speranzoso.

Fu quasi divertente, e non molto lusinghiero, il modo in cui le si rannuvolò il viso. "Non credo che tu offra lo stesso tipo di accordo che offre lui."

"Di che si tratta?"

I suoi occhi, i suoi begli occhi, si spalancarono. "Se non te l'ha detto, non so se io..."

"Non siamo coinquilini da molto tempo," mentì John senza il minimo scrupolo, "non da molto tempo - ci siamo appena trasferiti, in realtà, quindi sono sicuro che è solo qualcosa che non ha ancora avuto modo di spiegare." Nel frattempo la sua mente si stava affollando di ipotesi su che tipo di ‘accordo’ Sherlock avrebbe potuto offrire a queste donne.

Era un _gigolò_? Era ridicolo. Poteva essere l’opposto? Diya indossava jeans neri attillati e una camicia bianca da uomo oversize, con una bandana rossa allacciata lenta intorno al collo, e se era così che le prostitute si vestivano in questi giorni, allora la televisione si stava sbagliando di grosso.

"Non so se Sherlock sia già a casa, ma faresti meglio a entrare per un tè," disse John. "A meno che tu non preferisca un luogo pubblico? Non mi conosci."

"Sei nel rapporto," disse lei. "Il tè sarebbe delizioso. Col limone, se ce l'hai."

Non l'aveva, ma c'erano latte e zucchero, per miracolo, e il suo sospiro al primo assaggio lo rese lieto di aver nascosto a Sherlock le provviste migliori. "Bene," disse, sedendosi di fronte a lei. "Ora. Avete un accordo, che comprende un rapporto, e io sono completamente in alto mare, Diya. Cosa sta succedendo?"

"Sono andata a una conferenza e ho incontrato la mia relatrice di Cambridge, e lei mi ha dato questo." Estrasse un biglietto da visita dalla sua borsa rossa. Era di cartoncino pesante e di buon gusto, e non conteneva nient'altro che un URL non familiare stampato sopra e un numero di cinque cifre scritto sotto in biro blu. "Ha detto che aveva cinque codici da distribuire, e io ero il suo secondo."

John caricò la pagina sul suo laptop e inserì il numero. Lo stesso stile di design dietro a ‘La Scienza della Deduzione’ era con ogni evidenza all’opera anche qui, ma questa pagina diceva semplicemente "Programma di miglioramento genetico."

John si accigliò. "Non capisco."

"Voglio un bambino," disse lei. "Un bambino sano. Un bambino _intelligente_. E il tuo coinquilino me ne darà uno."

To be continued... Allora, chi resta con me per l'aggiornamento di lunedì? 😂 


	2. Chapter 2

_Postulato: nessuno è tanto egocentrico da pensare che le donne si metterebbero in fila per una possibilità di farsi ingravidare da lui._

_Nota: ma è di Sherlock Holmes che stiamo parlando._

John strizzò gli occhi, e poi li riaprì. Un gesto che la vita con Sherlock sembrava indurlo a fare abbastanza spesso. "Io solo -- Scusa," disse. "Il mio coinquilino si è unito a una rete progettata per fornire del DNA a donne di talento?"

"Non credo che ci si sia unito quanto che l’abbia creata. E non penso che ci sia una rete quanto che sia soltanto Sherlock Holmes."

Giusto. In realtà era vero che la parte meno credibile era che Sherlock avrebbe collaborato con altre persone. "Ma sicuramente non può esserci molta richiesta per quel genere di cose. Potresti semplicemente andare a letto con un amico, o agganciare un ragazzo in un bar o andare in una banca dello sperma..."

"Il tipo in un bar potrebbe essere un alcolizzato o avere una patologia ereditaria mortale. Tu non sai nulla di lui. E sembra disonesto, non è vero, prendere lo sperma con quello scopo e non dirglielo?" Contò il secondo punto sulle dita: "La banca dello sperma controllerà i disturbi genetici, ma loro non ti daranno nessuna informazione a meno che tu non la paghi, lo sapevi? Se vuoi conoscere il suo QI e quanto a lungo ha vissuto suo padre e se ha orecchio per la musica, fai presto a dovergli un sacco di soldi. Il tuo coinquilino è un vero affare - almeno per quelle di noi che possono superare il processo di selezione.”

"Un amico, allora. Un collega, un vicino, un compagno di tuo fratello..."

"Peggio ancora," disse lei cupamente. "Potrebbe decidere di voler fare il _padre._ "

Quella era una cosa che per certo Sherlock Holmes non avrebbe fatto. "Allora, cosa ci sono, dei manifesti? Annunci sul Times?"

"Sarebbe da ridere. Quale donna risponderebbe a un annuncio che dicesse: ‘Uomo offresi per metterti incinta?’ Fratello, siete tutti voi. Senza offesa, ma posso ottenere un'offerta migliore passeggiando in Tottenham Court Road con una minigonna."

"Eppure eccoti qui, pronta per andare a letto con un uomo che non hai mai visto."

"Potrei non averlo visto, ma ho letto il suo fascicolo medico e il suo profilo genetico." Prese un fascio di carte dall'aspetto legale da quella borsa a tracolla oversize. "Ah, guarda lì, capelli scuri. Se avessi letto con più attenzione avrei saputo che tu non eri lui." Rimise tutto a posto e si alzò in piedi, lisciandosi la camicetta in un modo che sembrava definitivo. "Non posso restare; ho un altro appuntamento. Digli di chiamarmi." Diede a John un bacio piuttosto insistente sulla guancia, con una carezza piuttosto insistente sul culo per fare il paio, e uscì senza farsi accompagnare.

Fascicolo medico?

Mentre ci si stava scervellando arrivò un sms da Sherlock: WALBROOK WHARF. CAUSA DELLA MORTE NECESSARIA PER QUATTRO ZEBRE. SH. John si rimise il cappotto.

C'erano davvero quattro zebre morte su una chiatta dei rifiuti. "Un maschio, tre femmine," disse John, "Un vero harem."

"Ah." Una delle cose positive del talento di Sherlock era il fatto che si risparmiavano un sacco di noiosi racconti su cose che erano già accadute. "Ah. Suppongo che tu abbia delle domande."

John considerò e scartò una serie di domande specifiche prima di accontentarsi del più generale "Perché?"

"Perché le persone altamente intelligenti, o quelle con abilità insolite, possono rendere il mondo un posto migliore con l’assicurarsi che i loro geni vengano tramandati, ovviamente," disse Sherlock. Strappò un po’ di criniera e la sigillò in una busta bianca.

"E tu vuoi rendere il mondo un posto migliore, vero?"

Sherlock fece un po’ di broncio. "Devo viverci dentro," sottolineò. "E questo non è un harem, perché queste sono zebre di Grevy."

"Giusto, certo, scusa, ho lasciato il mio libro d’identificazione zebre a casa." John forzò ad aprirsi una bocca piena di denti francamente allarmanti.

"A differenza delle due specie più piccole, le zebre di Grevy sono creature solitarie senza un’organizzazione sociale nota." La voce di Sherlock cominciò ad accelerare per l'eccitazione. "In effetti, se tu potessi identificare se ci sono o meno i segni tipici di combattimenti tra equidi, ciò ci direbbe se questi quattro esemplari sono mai stati trasportati insieme mentre erano vivi."

"Chi vorrebbe uccidere una zebra?" iniziò John, e poi tornò all'argomento in discussione più interessante: "Perché sei così sicuro che valga la pena trasmettere i tuoi geni? Moriarty era molto intelligente e aveva alcuni talenti insoliti, e niente di tutto ciò gli impediva di essere completamente fuori di testa."

"Sì," disse Sherlock in tono vago, accovacciato per esaminare la spalla di una delle povere bestie, "Ecco perché ho abbandonato l'idea della clonazione. Aggiungere cromosomi da madri le cui menti erano eccellenti, ma ancora nella gamma della normalità - beh, moderare le tendenze genetiche distruttive è una delle cose per cui è utile la riproduzione sessuale."

"Giusto, naturalmente. Carne tagliata qui, forse un morso," disse John, indicando il fianco della femmina che stava esaminando. "Cosa impedisce a questi piccoli Sherlock di crescere e sposare le loro sorellastre? La classe del 2034 del liceo Balliol potrebbe finire per essere un’unica grande foto di famiglia."

Sherlock aveva una postura che sfoggiava quando era deluso e stanco della stupidità di John. La sfoggiò ora: gli occhi mezzi chiusi, la bocca socchiusa in un sospiro impaziente, il collo piegato come se la gravità dell'ignoranza fosse troppo da sopportare. "Sì, John, giustissimo, non ci ho mai pensato nemmeno per un momento."

"Suppongo che tu stia cercando di diffonderlo geograficamente -"

"Non è niente di così semplice come ‘diffonderlo’. C'è un algoritmo applicato automaticamente quando una donna registra il suo indirizzo sul sito Web. L’assistente personale di mio fratello, per combinazione, è molto esperta nella genetica delle popolazioni."

"Be’, comunque è un sollievo - aspetta. Un attimo. La bambina di Anthea - è..."

"La riservatezza," disse Sherlock con disinvoltura, "è una chiave di volta del Progetto di miglioramento genetico," e lasciò cadere uno zoccolo sul ponte e si avviò a passo veloce sulla passerella, quindi evidentemente la conversazione era finita.

________________________________________________________

Una volta che John ebbe conosciuto il suo segreto, Sherlock smise persino di cercare di essere discreto. Non appena la porta si chiuse dietro Noelle (la cui incomprensibilità poteva essere dovuta alla fisica o alla Francia), arrivò un messaggio di Kate (una batterista jazz):

SONO ARRIVATE LE FOTTUTE MESTRUAZIONI :(

e Sherlock, senza nemmeno deridere l'emoticon, rispose al messaggio:

PECCATO. CI VEDIAMO TRA DUE SETTIMANE? SH

"Non portano mai i bambini da queste parti," disse John.

Sherlock fece una smorfia. "No. Questa è una delle regole."

"Ci sono regole?"

"Naturalmente ci sono delle regole. Le candidate sono considerate solo come numeri di codice e accettate solo dopo la valutazione. Rinuncio ai diritti di genitore e loro mi liberano da ogni obbligo; è tutto molto legale. Possono vedere Mycroft per un pagamento una tantum per sostenere i costi di... pannolini o... calzini o qualunque cosa sia necessaria ai bambini. E non faccio da babysitter. Anche se immagino che se qualcuno di loro verrà fuori bene, alla fine ne prenderò uno o due come apprendisti."

"Oh, bene. Qualcuno da mandare a prendere il latte," disse John. "E tu come te la cavi?" Sherlock lo guardò. "Hai delle clienti abituali," chiarì John, accennando al messaggio di Kate. "Non devi renderlo troppo spiacevole per loro."

"Ci sono alcuni studi," disse rigidamente Sherlock, "non definitivi ma interessanti, che suggeriscono che una donna ha maggiori probabilità di concepire se ha un orgasmo. Quindi me ne occupo."

"Te ne occupi."

"Non è così difficile."

________________________________________________________

_Postulato: un essere umano può sopravvivere meglio senza sesso che senza affetto._

_Nota: ma è di Sherlock Holmes che stiamo parlando._

"Questa è la mia terza volta," disse la brunetta dal viso allungato con il maglione bianco, "ed è un lungo viaggio da Lewisham. Non riesco a credere che non sia qui. Non è molto affidabile, vero?"

John dovette sorridere. "Ehm, no. Sherlock è molte cose, ma affidabile non è una parola che userei, no." Esitò, guardando le cascate di pioggia che scorrevano giù dalla finestra. "Senti, non voglio ingannarti - non ho idea di quando tornerà Sherlock, e potrebbe essere martedì prossimo tanto quanto all'ora di cena, ma sei la benvenuta per accomodarti un po’. Forse rientrerà. Forse il tempo migliorerà. Puoi appendere le calze sopra il termosifone e almeno partire con i piedi asciutti."

"Grazie," disse lei. "Sembra carino."

Si chiamava Yasmin. Suonava il violoncello con l'LSO e aveva la possibilità di essere membro stabile dell’orchestra. Aveva trentanove anni. "Ho ricevuto il biglietto da un collega quando sono diventata di ruolo, ma ero fidanzata, quindi non ci ho fatto altro che una risata. Ma l'anno scorso quando tutto è andato a catafascio, ho guardato il biglietto e ho pensato, perché no? Perché dovrei mettere in pausa i miei sogni aspettando un uomo?" John aprì la bocca e lei si raddrizzò. "E _non_ dirmi che sono ancora giovane. So quanti anni ho, dottor Watson."

"Vorrei che Sherlock fosse stato qui per te." Aveva mani bellissime, dita lunghe e unghie corte - mani da musicista, proprio come quelle di Sherlock, davvero. La genetica era complicata, ma un bambino con un mix dell’aspetto di lei e di quello di lui sarebbe stato qualcosa da vedere.

"È bello?" Sembrava pensierosa. "Suppongo debba essere almeno ragionevolmente attraente, o non sarebbe in grado di portare avanti questa cosa, geniale o no."

"Con Sherlock è difficile separare l’aspetto dalla forza della personalità, ma direi che colpisce."

"Ed è intelligente."

"Fottutamente fuori scala."

La sua espressione diventò calcolatrice. Oh, era un’ammaliatrice: il suo sorriso rivelò una fossetta nell'angolo destro della bocca. "Ma comunque, non penso che una persona diventi un medico senza un buon cervello."

"Io, ah, suppongo..."

"E sei piuttosto in forma, e hai ancora tutti i capelli." Aprì la sua valigetta e gli mostrò la familiare pila di documenti legali. "Potrei semplicemente cancellare il suo nome proprio qui e scrivere il tuo."

"Yasmin, mi stai valutando come stallone?" In realtà gli uscì con un tono lusingato. Aveva trascorso troppo tempo in compagnia di geni squilibrati, evidentemente.

Lei fece un passo avanti. "E non ho passato quaranta minuti sulla metropolitana e quindici camminando sotto un acquazzone solo per tornare a casa non incinta."

Profumava di caffè e arance. "Non mi hai nemmeno chiesto il test per le infezioni sessualmente trasmissibili." John si avvicinò ancora di più e lei gli mise una mano sul fianco. "Per quanto ne sai, ho qualche terribile malattia." Le infilò una mano sotto i capelli e si sporse in avanti. La guancia di lei era fredda sotto la sua bocca. "Come medico, non posso davvero avvallare questa linea d'azione."

"La gente mi dice sempre di non essere sconsiderata," mormorò lei, afferrandogli la cintura per tirarlo contro di sé.

"Non capisco proprio come mai," disse lui, e la baciò.

Era deliziosamente piena d’iniziativa. Quando si separarono per riprendere fiato, la giacca e la camicia di John erano entrambe sbottonate e gli pendevano da una spalla, ma prima che lui potesse suggerire di andare in qualche posto più privato per pareggiare il risultato, lei gli aveva tirato di nuovo giù la testa. John le fece scivolare le mani sotto il maglione bianco e trovò la schiena nuda e lei si contorse leggermente, come per sentire meglio le sue mani.

Stava davvero per farlo? Le respirò affannosamente nell'orecchio, e lei emise una risata sommessa e gli fece scivolare le mani nel retro dei jeans per agguantargli il culo, e la porta si spalancò di colpo.

Ci fu una lunga pausa, e poi Sherlock, con tono divertito, disse: "Ah, Yasmin. Vedo che hai incontrato il mio coinquilino."

Non avrebbe distolto lo sguardo come una persona normale, naturalmente - rimase lì a guardare mentre John si rimetteva la camicia sulle spalle e se l’abbottonava.

"Ti hanno mai detto di farti trovare dove hai detto che saresti stato?" disse Yasmin in tono aspro, ma stava già scivolando nell'orbita di Sherlock come facevano tutti.

"Ho altre buone qualità," disse Sherlock, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da John.

Yasmin rimase indecisa per un momento, finché John non disse: "Dai. È per questo che sei venuta."

Sherlock, incongruentemente, le strinse la mano. "Dall'altra parte della strada," disse, e la girò con un tocco sulla parte bassa della schiena, dove il suo maglione era stato spiegazzato dalle dita di John. Gli gettò uno sguardo da sopra la testa di lei.

C'era una forte intensità in quello sguardo, ma John non avrebbe potuto identificare l'intensità di cosa, esattamente.

Rimase in piedi per un momento dopo che se ne furono andati, senza rendersi che stava ascoltando finché non sentì lo scatto della porta esterna che si chiudeva, e poi prese il largo sotto la pioggia per cercare uno sbocco per questa irrequietezza che non voleva smetterla di fargli dolere lo stomaco.

________________________________________________________

Provò un club che di solito era pieno di tavolate di donne single appena uscite dal lavoro per il fine settimana, ma era quasi un'ora dopo la fine del turno e tutti si erano già accoppiati.

Lo abbandonò dopo una pinta. Sapeva per esperienza che una seconda avrebbe trasformato tutte le sue emozioni in malinconica autocommiserazione, e una terza avrebbe fatto sembrare una buona idea il _parlarne_.

Quando John tornò, Sherlock stava rovistando in salotto, mangiando una fetta di toast in piedi mentre ordinava rumorosamente dei fascicoli in tre pile sul pavimento. John sprofondò pesantemente nella poltrona e fissò il muro.

"È stato di grande aiuto, John," disse Sherlock. Il bollitore fischiò, e lui lasciò cadere i documenti e andò ad occuparsene. "Può essere difficile riscaldarsi con uno sconosciuto, ma sembra che la tua partecipazione abbia accelerato le cose per entrambi."

John aprì la bocca e la richiuse. "Non so nemmeno cosa dire al riguardo."

Sherlock uscì dalla cucina con una tazza, che gli porse. Quando John si limitò a fissarlo, fece un gesto d’incoraggiamento. John l’assaggiò: proprio come piaceva a lui. "Va bene. Grazie."

Sherlock si sedette di colpo sul pavimento. Quando appoggiò la testa sul ginocchio di John, lui quasi lasciò cadere la tazza. "Che cosa --"

"Silenzio." Sherlock si trascinò più vicino, e ora era più o meno drappeggiato sul grembo di John. "È fisiologica, la necessità di contatto dopo il coito. Probabilmente uno sviluppo evolutivo per rafforzare i legami all'interno del branco. E ora che so che non sei contrario, posso smetterla di andare avanti senza il rinforzo necessario." Girò il volto verso l'esterno della coscia di John. "Bevi il tuo tè."

Quando John gli lasciò cadere la mano sulla testa, Sherlock sospirò. John bevve il suo tè.

________________________________________________________

Nella colonna del più, Sherlock non aveva il tempo di annoiarsi, il che era una buona notizia per la tappezzeria, i mobili, il computer, il telefono e l'abbigliamento di John, e per Lestrade. John non aveva pensato che Sherlock avrebbe trovato il sesso abbastanza interessante da arginare quegli stati d'animo che gli si presentavano quando non aveva un caso, ma o aveva avuto torto, o il semplice sommarsi di esaurimento fisico e di diluvio di ormoni del piacere era un degno avversario anche per gli sbalzi d'umore di livello internazionale di Sherlock Holmes.

Nella colonna del meno, l'ego già sovradimensionato di quell'uomo peggiorava ad ogni nuova donna che si presentava per un po’ del suo DNA.

Era bello avere Sherlock che gli faceva il tè tre o quattro volte alla settimana, ma averlo seduto ai piedi come un cane fedele metteva John un po’ a disagio. "Va bene, direi di no," disse John alla terza volta, e quando Sherlock gli rivolse un'espressione infelice, disse: "Se devo provvedere a tutte le tue coccole postcoitali, voglio sedermi sul divano."

"Non sono coccole," disse Sherlock con il labbro arricciato. "È semplicemente..."

"Sì, sì, il primate ha bisogno di contatto dopo l'accoppiamento. L’hai già detto." John si alzò e prese la tazza dalla mano di Sherlock.

Sherlock sbuffò, ma lo seguì sul divano, dove piegò in modo improbabile la sua lunga spina dorsale per insinuarsi sotto il braccio di John con la testa sulla sua spalla e la schiena contro il suo petto. I suoi capelli profumavano di shampoo. Prese la mano di John e tirò fino a quando ebbe entrambe le sue braccia attorno a sé, quindi si girò finché non si trovò di fronte allo schienale del divano, con la faccia nel petto di John.

"Sei in parte gatto, vero?" John appoggiò il mento sulla testa di Sherlock e cercò di non pensare alla sua spina dorsale flessibile in un contesto sessuale. Lui sospirò. "Ce ne sono sempre state così tante?" Capitava più volte alla settimana, ora, e John era abbastanza sicuro che Sherlock non sarebbe stato in grado di mantenere quel segreto quando si era trasferito all’inizio. Solo questa settimana per due volte c'erano stati profumi distintamente femminili sulle scale, e una volta John aveva incontrato una candidata uscita dall'altro appartamento: tozza e macchiata, ma con un sorriso come una manciata di luce solare. _Matematica quantistica,_ aveva sospirato Sherlock, _e bondage._ "Un po’ di affaticamento del sistema, non è vero?"

"All’inizio, quando ho lanciato il programma al mio ritorno, ce n'erano solo alcune, ma le cose sembrano acquistare velocità."

"Il tasso di crescita è insostenibile," disse John. "Sei solo carne e ossa, Sherlock."

Sherlock si girò a guardarlo come se avesse fatto un'osservazione terribilmente inopportuna. "Non _solo._ "

________________________________________________________

C’era voluto del tempo dopo il ritorno di Sherlock, ma John era riuscito in gran parte ad imparare a non essere preoccupato quando Sherlock trascorreva molto tempo lontano dal 221B. Tuttavia, _avevano_ avuto dei piani e non si poteva mai sapere quando una di quelle donne avrebbe potuto scegliere un momento critico per infilare un coltello tra le costole di Sherlock; supponeva che persino Sherlock non fosse al suo meglio nei momenti successivi – be’, non sembrava capire quanto si stesse rendendo vulnerabile.

Alla porta dell'appartamento dall'altra parte della strada, si fermò ad ascoltare, perché l'ultima cosa che voleva era beccare Sherlock in flagrante con un fisico o una pianista o chiunque potesse essere la supermamma di oggi.

Non sentendo alcun suono, provò la porta: non era chiusa a chiave.

Il soggiorno era arredato in modo minimale ed economico, l'angolo cottura era completamente spoglio tranne una tazza di caffè da asporto sul bancone. La porta della camera da letto era socchiusa.

All'interno, nella penombra del crepuscolo con le tende tirate, Sherlock dormiva, solo, con un lenzuolo tirato con noncuranza sulla spalla nuda. Non si mosse.

John lo esaminò. C'erano delle incavature bluastre sotto i suoi occhi. Doveva essere stato esausto per addormentarsi così profondamente nel mezzo della giornata senza alzarsi per assicurare la porta. I suoi occhi si muovevano irrequieti sotto le palpebre chiuse e le dita si stringevano e allentavano sul lenzuolo. Troppo testardo per annullarlo e troppo orgoglioso per chiedere aiuto, sfinendosi in qualche folle ricerca – be’, sì, quello era Sherlock.

John si tolse le scarpe da ginnastica e si sdraiò accanto a lui. Sherlock non si svegliò, ma gli si appoggiò contro -- in cerca di calore, senza dubbio, nel freddo di quell’appartamento vuoto. John si avvolse dietro di lui. I suoi capelli avevano un odore sudato ma familiare. John chiuse gli occhi.

Quando si svegliò, circa un'ora dopo, a giudicare dal sole, Sherlock non si era ancora mosso. John gli tirò il lenzuolo sopra la spalla e scivolò fuori, chiudendo silenziosamente la porta dietro di sé.

________________________________________________________

"Stai cercando una moglie, allora?" John inclinò il braccio sinistro di Sherlock sopra la sua testa e tamponò con l'alcool lo squarcio irregolare.

"Starai scherzando," disse Sherlock tra i denti.

John gettò il batuffolo di cotone nel cestino. "Sto solo avendo delle difficoltà a capire ciò che vale la pena per te."

"Il sesso è piacevole." John alzò le sopracciglia e Sherlock agitò la mano irritato: "Oh, lo era di più quando ce n'era meno, te lo concedo, ma... le relazioni non sono mai state davvero la mia specialità, e... in pratica, non sono mai riuscito a mantenerne una abbastanza a lungo perché il sesso regolare diventasse abitualmente disponibile." Girò rigidamente le spalle. Il graffio sulla parte posteriore dell'altro braccio era superficiale e non troppo lungo, ma sembrava da ripulire, quindi John prese altro cotone idrofilo. "All'inizio sembrava la soluzione perfetta: una relazione professionale, con le aspettative di tutti dichiarate in modo chiaro fin dall'inizio. È stato un nuovo piacere avere donne che se ne andassero in completa armonia con me, avendo ottenuto da me esattamente ciò che volevano."

John abbassò il braccio di Sherlock, ora abbondantemente rivestito di cerotti. "Sì, posso capirlo. Ma qualunque cosa tu possa dire, è evidente che adesso non ti stai divertendo."

"Il sesso è ancora piacevole."

"Sì, va bene. Mi stai onestamente dicendo che non avresti preferito restare quassù con i tuoi campioni di fibre piuttosto che scendere per incontrare Hanne per la terza volta?"

"Hanne ha tre sorelle e tutte hanno richiesto isterectomie prima dei quarant'anni. Se il suo patrimonio genetico davvero eccellente non deve andare sprecato, è imperativo -"

"Sherlock -"

"Pensavo che saresti stato _orgoglioso_ di me," fece il broncio lui, tirandosi su la manica. "Migliorare il mondo; non è quello di cui tu ti preoccupi sempre?"

"Sì, ma non -"

"John." Sherlock si voltò per fronteggiarlo. La sua espressione era sincera, anche leggermente angosciata, e gli mise la mano sul braccio, come per farlo comprendere attraverso l'osmosi. "Sono consapevole che posso sembrare freddo, ma riesci a credere che io sia un vero altruista? Che, qualunque cosa io possa sentire per le singole persone, ami sinceramente l'umanità e voglia darle la possibilità di migliorarsi?"

Nella mente di John lampeggiarono diverse spiritosaggini non troppo divertenti, ma non ne pronunciò nessuna. "Sì", disse, perché Sherlock lo stava guardando come se la sua risposta avesse davvero importanza. "Ci credo."

"Questo è qualcosa che posso fare per il futuro. Non chiedermi di lasciar perdere."

________________________________________________________

Sherlock celebrò l'arresto del ricattatore di Chumley con una professoressa di economia di recente nomina (capelli scuri ricci e grandi occhi seri) e scivolò fuori dal processo all'avvelenatore da zucchine per incontrare un’epidemiologa americana (improbabilmente adorabile, con una faccia a forma di cuore e un maglione rosa lanoso). Sherlock si drappeggiò su John e si addormentò, e non si svegliò quando lui gli estrasse il telefono dalla tasca della vestaglia e disattivò le suonerie. I meravigliosi misteri di Londra, sia criminali che biologici, avrebbero dovuto aspettare fino all’indomani.

Sherlock non si mosse, e nemmeno russò. Era piuttosto piacevole per dormirci, ma non era del tutto soddisfacente avere tutte le coccole post-sesso e niente del sesso vero e proprio.

John iniziò a preoccuparsi. Sherlock stava rallentando sulle scene del crimine, solo un pochino, probabilmente non era nemmeno percepibile a chiunque non fosse abituato a correre per stargli dietro. E a volte nell'appartamento si sedeva e fissava il vuoto, non pensando, solo riposando.

Naturalmente non gli si poteva dire niente. In un pub che era l'unico punto in comune tra tre rapimenti, John lo vide davvero abbassare per un momento la testa sul bancone. Rientrato all'appartamento in seguito, iniziò a parlare al suo solito ritmo a rotta di collo.

"Un anestesista, ovviamente, a giudicare dal pollice destro. Ora, tutti vogliono qualcosa, e in questo caso, cosa? Una donna, un uomo - una donna - una _madre,_ o forse una suocera, ma dall'orologio da polso quando ho chiesto l'ora al pub, direi che la relazione è molto più stretta di così. Lo vedeva tutti i giorni, ma non c'erano segni di avvelenamento. La narcolessia, addormentarsi al volante, ma la sonnolenza marcata è anche un effetto collaterale di - Oh. " Sollevò la testa e le sue mani ricaddero dalla loro posa a piramide per penzolare ubriache in aria. "Oh, cielo. Sembra che io... abbia... fatto... un... terribile... errore di calcolo..."

Crollò giù dalla sua poltrona. John aveva in linea i servizi di emergenza prima che lui colpisse il pavimento.

Per fortuna, riprese conoscenza in tempo per nominare la droga che l'anestesista aveva messo nel suo drink. Antidoto somministrato insieme a un rimprovero e ritorno a casa a Baker Street; l'intera triste faccenda prese meno di quattro ore, e nessun danno permanente, tranne che...

"Sì," disse Sherlock, saltando le battute l’inizio della conversazione. "Ne sono consapevole, ma non fa differenza."

"Consapevole di cosa, esattamente?"

Sherlock gli lanciò un'occhiataccia in tralice tra gli occhi socchiusi, il che significava che aveva visto attraverso il ridicolamente ovvio tentativo di psicologia di John. "Che il mio progetto sta consumando l'energia di cui ho bisogno per i miei casi."

"E?"

"E niente. Il mio contributo al pool genico è fondamentale."

"Allora forse devi impiegare meno energia per indagare."

"Anche quello è fondamentale. Entrambi sono fondamentali. No, non guardarmi così. Nessuna alternativa è accettabile; ergo, dev’essercene una terza."

Il cellulare di Sherlock sospirò.

"Sì," disse Sherlock, e "ricordo, sì." E poi, arricciando il labbro verso John: "Sì, questo pomeriggio andrà molto bene."

Terminò la chiamata con uno sguardo feroce che invitava John a obiettare. Lui scosse la testa. "Non guardarmi. Il tuo periodo refrattario è una delle tante cose che non mi riguardano assolutamente."

________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

  


Probabilmente le cose avevano ormai raggiunto un punto oltre il quale non sarebbero peggiorate, pensava John, fino al giorno in cui andò in bagno e tornò e trovò Sherlock che stava pomiciando in cucina con una bionda.

Era alta quasi quanto lui. Sherlock le aveva piegato la schiena contro il suo braccio, i capelli lisci di lei che coprivano la mano suo sul dorso e la donna gli teneva entrambe le mani sul viso. Sembrava che ci stessero dando dentro da un po’. Una delle gambe di lei stava cominciando a cercare di avvolgersi a Sherlock, ed era rossa in faccia e respirava con affanno, le costole che si espandevano e si contraevano sotto la sua attillata camicetta alla moda. Chi di loro era stato così smanioso da iniziare qui invece di attraversare la strada? John era in imbarazzo per loro.

All’incirca nel momento in cui John iniziò a scivolare oltre a loro verso la porta, Sherlock alzò la testa. C'era un vivido rossore sulle sue guance, e il suo labbro inferiore era lucido e bagnato.

"John," disse, e lui deglutì per il tono roco della sua voce. "Joanna. Neuroscienze. Joanna - John Watson."

Joanna aveva gli occhi castani, sorprendentemente scuri sotto i suoi capelli biondi e un'espressione ironica sulla bocca ben baciata. "Ah," disse, e anche la sua voce era roca. "Sarai il coinquilino." Lasciò ricadere la mano dalla spalla di Sherlock mentre si girava per fronteggiare John. "Sul forum c'è un anon che dice che sei il miglior baciatore di tutti i tempi. Migliore di lui, perfino."

Sherlock si allontanò dal muro per chiudere lo spazio tra loro, avvolgendole le mani attorno alle spalle. "Puoi provarlo, se è interessato." Il suo viso toccò quello di lei, e la sua voce aveva il tono di un mormorio intimo, ma i suoi occhi, sopra la sua spalla, erano fissi su John, e illeggibili. "Non è come se fossi la mia ragazza."

"No. Neanche un po’,” gli disse Joanna, e poi, a John, "Be’?" John distolse gli occhi da quelli di Sherlock per vedere che il sorriso di lei si era allargato in un ghigno a tutta bocca. Allungò una mano all’indietro verso l'anca di Sherlock e protese in fuori l’altra per John. "Dottor Watson? _Sei_ interessato?"

Il cuore di John martellò, una volta, e poi tornò a un ritmo ragionevole. "Potrei esserlo."

Stette attento a mantenere il contatto visivo con lei, senza dare il minimo guizzo di un occhio verso Sherlock, ma mentre sorrideva a Joanna, le toccava la mascella per inclinare il viso, le dava il benvenuto con un leggero sfregare di labbra prima di arrivare a un pieno contatto, era in ogni momento consapevole di Sherlock. Poteva _annusarlo_ al di sopra del profumo di Joanna, tutto gel per capelli e linimento all'alcool, e quando Joanna sospirò e si tirò John più vicino, era contro al corpo di Sherlock che si stava appoggiando. Quando la testa le ricadde all'indietro, finì sulla spalla di Sherlock, così che i suoi capelli scuri sfiorarono la faccia di John.

John si stava esibendo un po’, ne era consapevole. Voleva che lei inseguisse un bacio più profondo, producendo piccoli suoni di gola, sospirando di nuovo tra le braccia di Sherlock. Facendo tutto ciò che avrebbe rispedito un messaggio sull'abilità di John attraverso il suo corpo fino in quello di Sherlock. Se anche lui non l'avrebbe mai provato, John voleva dannatamente che sapesse cosa si era perso.

Andò avanti per molto tempo, molto più a lungo di quanto lui si fosse aspettato che Sherlock tollerasse di non essere al centro dell'attenzione. Joanna sembrò contenta di continuare a baciare John, sorridendogli quando si interrompevano per respirare, con le mani che gli si tuffavano sotto il colletto o giocavano con i suoi capelli dietro al collo. Lui ci si perse un po’-- facile da fare, quando c'erano così tante cose a cui tentare di non pensare, e Joanna era profumata, flessibile ed entusiasta, una brava ragazza, una ragazza _molto_ brava.

E poi lei si tirò indietro, sorridendo e disse: "Sì, scusa, Sherlock, dovrei dire che l'anon aveva ragione. No, no, ne sono certa. Provalo tu stesso," e, oh. _Per niente_ una brava ragazza.

John aveva messo un grande impegno per non guardare Sherlock. Ora sollevò lentamente la testa, cercando di calmarsi per affrontare lo scherno o la pietà o qualsiasi altra spiacevolezza che potesse trovare nell'espressione di Sherlock.

"Non ce n’è bisogno," disse lui con disinvoltura. "Sono ampiamente capace di apprendere dal tuo linguaggio corporeo tutto ciò che devo sapere sui molti talenti di John."

"È così," disse John, e Joanna rise mentre si toglieva l'impermeabile dalle spalle.

Sotto aveva una camicetta bianca abbottonata e una gonna che lasciava esposte all’ammirazione un bel po’ di lunghe gambe. John si chinò e fece scorrere verso l'alto la punta delle dita, lungo l'esterno della sua coscia calda e nuda, lasciando che la gonna gli si ammucchiasse attorno al polso. "Mm," disse lei, e John alzò lo sguardo per scoprire le mani di Sherlock che le stavano giusto slacciando l'ultimo bottone della camicetta.

"Molto premuroso, promosso a pieni voti," disse John, infilando all’interno la mano libera.

"Con la mano sinistra, non sarai in grado," iniziò Sherlock, ma prima che potesse completare la frase, John aveva slacciato la chiusura frontale del reggiseno.

Joanna rise di nuovo. "Lo sottovaluti."

"Sempre," disse John, e infilò un pollice sotto il fianco delle mutandine, mentre l'altro faceva delicatamente scivolare la coppa del reggiseno lontano dal percorso della bocca.

Joanna aveva un seno adorabile, abbastanza piccolo, giusto da riempire una mano, e disse: "Oh, sì, sì," quando John gliene leccò uno, attirandone il più possibile in bocca. Poté sentire quando le sue ginocchia tremarono e di nuovo quando Sherlock sostenne il suo peso. Gli venne in mente che Sherlock doveva stare facendo uno sforzo per impedire che le proprie mani toccassero le sue.

Poi gli venne in mente che ciò significava che Sherlock stava _guardando._

La fitta di desiderio fu quasi dolorosa. Angolò la testa per offrire una visuale migliore, tenendo gli occhi chiusi. Il petto di Joanna si sollevò e abbassò sotto la sua bocca. Passò all'altro capezzolo finché lei non lo tirò su per altri baci.

Dopo qualche minuto, lei sollevò i piedi e lui guardò in basso per vederla uscire da un paio di mutandine di raso nero che gli sarebbe abbastanza piaciuto aver avuto la possibilità di vederle addosso. "Sporgiti in avanti," mormorò Sherlock. "John ti terrà."

"Due per uno," disse lei ridendo e si piegò leggermente in avanti all’altezza della vita, mettendo le braccia attorno alle spalle di John. Lui abbassò lo sguardo e vide le mani di Sherlock molto grandi sui suoi fianchi. La gonna la nascondeva dalla vita alla coscia, ma fu facile dire quando prese dentro l’uccello di Sherlock, sia dal modo in cui si catturò il labbro tra i denti che dal respiro brusco che Sherlock emise dietro di lei. John voleva vederlo in faccia. _Voleva_ \- Fece scivolare le mani in su per catturarle le spalle. Joanna rise senza fiato sul suo volto. Il corpo di lei dondolava contro il suo a un ritmo lento, e quello era il ritmo di Sherlock, che si muoveva attraverso di lei verso John, che la premeva di nuovo in lui, baciando la sua ampia bocca matura perché non poteva -

Lei interruppe il bacio, strofinandosi contro il lato della sua faccia, e gli avvicinò la bocca all'orecchio. "È bravo," sussurrò. Poté sentire che stava sorridendo.

Lui scosse la testa alla cieca, con il viso in fiamme, ma lei continuò: "Sa davvero come strofinarlo contro il punto giusto, lo sa. Puoi dirglielo. Digli che lo sta facendo proprio bene."

"Diglielo," disse John tra i denti, "tu stessa," e lei rise di nuovo.

"Ce l’ha bello lungo," continuò implacabile. "Deve avercelo, per farmi sentire bene, in questa posizione." Gli catturò di nuovo la bocca, un bacio duro e umido, a malapena iniziato prima di parlare di nuovo. "Non verrò così, però. A meno che non ottenga una mano dove conta. Tu sembri un uomo che sa come muoversi, e io ho bisogno delle mie mani per tenermi in equilibrio."

John obbedì avidamente, spostandosi un po’ di lato per strofinarsi contro il suo fianco mentre le faceva scorrere le dita stuzzicanti sulla morbida carne nuda del monte di Venere.

"Mm, sì, di più," sospirò lei, e lui seguì il calore verso il punto in cui era più bagnata, posandole il pollice su un lato del clitoride per sentirla ansimare tra i denti. La sua carne era mossa qua e là dal movimento dell’uccello di Sherlock in lei. Se John avesse spostato la mano di una minima distanza, avrebbe avuto il pugno pieno di Sherlock, caldo e bagnato. Mosse invece le sue labbra esterne, tirandole delicatamente verso di sé e Sherlock emise un suono scioccato, come un punto esclamativo. Ah, lo aveva sentito, vero?

"Cristo, oh, oh, forte, così," disse Joanna, e poi John la sentì contrarsi e contrarsi sotto le sue dita.

La stuzzicò il più a lungo possibile, fino a quando lei sollevò la testa, sorridendo, ansimante e arrossata. "Bello. Vacci piano, adesso." Si allontanò dalla faccia di John, che all’inizio fu perplesso finché non vide che Sherlock le aveva avvolto un braccio attorno alle costole per tenerla dritta. "Oh, grazie, ho bisogno delle mani," disse lei, "perché il tuo amico qui sta soffrendo," e John quasi le cadde contro mentre gli slacciava la cerniera.

"Oho," disse lei, sorridendo all’indietro da sopra una spalla. "È messo perfino meglio di te, mister Holmes. John, amore, fammi solo pressione qui." Gli spostò la mano e lui obbedì, contento che non gli stesse chiedendo destrezza mentre con l’altra mano gli stava - "Ora continua, Sherlock, e ci arriverò di nuovo in poco tempo, e confido di sapere cosa fare con questo."

John sperava che lei non s’immaginasse come una sorta di artista. Non era che ci sarebbe voluta molta abilità per farlo concludere adesso, e una lenta esplorazione sarebbe stata una tortura. Ma no, lei gli avvolse le lunghe dita attorno all’uccello, spargendo un’umidità di cui non era stato consapevole, così che le spinse involontariamente nella mano. "Mm, sì, così," disse lei - forse a lui, forse a Sherlock; il suo corpo si dondolava di nuovo a tempo con i suoi movimenti.

John pensava quasi di poter riconoscere il ritmo di Sherlock, ora, ogni spinta che iniziava lentamente e guadagnava velocità. Era vicino, così vicino che faceva quasi male, ma non riusciva proprio a superare il limite; la stranezza, la consapevolezza che ci voleva per non guardare Sherlock, la presa di Joanna che era troppo allentata, come facevano le ragazze perché le persone tendevano a toccare le altre nel modo in cui a loro piaceva essere toccate.

Una fantasia a questo punto avrebbe funzionato, ma le fantasie erano tutte molto pericolose.

Joanna si mosse contro il suo pollice, umida, il respiro si fece di nuovo più profondo, e la sua mano sul suo uccello andò più veloce, ma non più decisa.

John girò la testa di lato, gli occhi strizzati, e poi la mano di Joanna divenne di colpo più stretta - abbinando improvvisamente il ritmo lento-veloce che era il corpo di Sherlock sul suo - e John spalancò gli occhi per vedere il braccio di Sherlock avvolto intorno al suo fianco, la mano di Sherlock che guidava quella di lei, e venne come un pugno allo stomaco proprio mentre Joanna emetteva un suono acuto e gli seppelliva la faccia nel collo.

Prima di riprendere fiato, sentì un gemito profondo, e quello doveva essere il suono che Sherlock faceva quando veniva.

Per un attimo ondeggiarono tutti lì, ansimando, e poi ci fu un movimento. Se si fossero separati adesso - se Sherlock avesse dato una bella occhiata alla sua faccia -

John fuggì in bagno, tenendosi i pantaloni sporchi con una mano, prima di poter fare qualcosa di ancora più stupido di quello che aveva già fatto.

**NdT** : devo ammettere di aver trovato hot in modo pazzesco la lemon a tre, e inaspettatamente simpatica la nostra amica bionda... #joannaunadinoi #siamotuttejoanna 😂


	4. Chapter 4

_Postulato: gli accordi ordinari possono condurre a vite perfettamente soddisfacenti per alcune persone. Non tutti trovano insopportabilmente banale pensare di avere qualcuno su cui contare._

_Nota: ma è di Sherlock Holmes che stiamo parlando._

E se la notte, quando si svegliò e ripassò di nuovo tutto l’accaduto, rimosse Joanna nella sua testa, non furono affari di nessuno tranne che suoi.

________________________________________________________

E se lo ripassò di nuovo mentre era sotto la doccia, non cambiava nulla.

________________________________________________________

Nient'altro che la nuca di Sherlock mentre era chinato al microscopio. Il suono del suo respiro. La grazia delle sue mani e il ricordo di dove John le aveva viste l'ultima volta. L'aria che lo circondava.

John si sentì il fiato corto, teso e scioccato, come nell’intervallo tra l’attimo in cui un osso si rompe e il momento in cui il dolore colpisce.

"Hai qualche altra domanda, ora, John?" disse piano Sherlock. Non alzò lo sguardo, ma non guardò nemmeno esattamente in basso; il microscopio era solo un sostegno mentre lui non guardava nulla e aspettava.

John sapeva come si muoveva, ora, e il suono che faceva quando veniva. Ma qualcosa non era lo stesso il suo genere, che fossero gli uomini, le relazioni, o il sesso per scopi diversi dal miglioramento del patrimonio genetico, o semplicemente John stesso. Presto qualche altra donna, benedetta da ovaie attive e una mente straordinaria, sarebbe arrivata per il servizio di monta. Il miglior risultato che John poteva immaginare era di riuscire a trovare un modo per evitare di essere nuovamente coinvolto in qualcosa del genere, tranne che nella propria immaginazione.

"Domande su cosa?" disse, e andò a mettere su il bollitore.

Sherlock lo seguì con gli occhi per un lungo, silenzioso momento. "Bravo," disse infine, piegandosi di nuovo sull'oculare. "Il mio è diventato freddo."

________________________________________________________

John non sapeva se la signora Hudson fosse stata inclusa nelle confidenze di Sherlock, ma annunciò dalla scala: "John! Visitatore per Sherlock; è in casa?" senza lasciare trasparire che ci fosse qualcosa di strano nell'introdurre una donna dall’ossatura sottile in sandali d'argento.

Ormai lui aveva imparato a intercettare in anticipo idee sbagliate, anche a rischio di sembrare scortese: "Dottor John Watson," disse. "Il coinquilino di Sherlock."

Lo sguardo speculativo puntato su John s’inasprì alla parola ‘coinquilino’. Lui sperò che nulla dei suoi exploit con Joanna si fosse fatto strada nei forum. "Dottoressa Gemma Pinder." Gli offri la mano.

L’occhiata che gettò tutt’attorno all'appartamento era acuta quasi come quella di Sherlock, e indugiò sulla sedia, dove il lungo cappotto di Sherlock e la sua giacca di lana erano stati gettati con noncuranza quando prima erano tornati a casa. Be’, se pensava che l’arte di tenere bene la casa fosse ereditaria, era meglio che apprendesse il peggio prima di impegnarsi. "Sherlock è solo uscito per un momento. Posso offrirti qualcosa?"

E pensava di starsela cavando bene, portando avanti una normale conversazione, come se non avesse trascorso il pomeriggio del giorno precedente - come se non avesse ascoltato la voce del suo coinquilino mentre lui -

Gemma gli stava raccontando qualcosa sulla sua ricerca, e lui riportò la mente sulle sue parole, consapevole che ormai avrebbe dovuto rispondere e che sarebbe stato imbarazzante dal punto di vista della conversazione chiedere chiarimenti quando in realtà non aveva ascoltato fin dal principio.

E poi sentì il passo di Sherlock sulle scale e il suo stomaco si contrasse per l’anticipazione e il nervosismo, come se fosse tornato ai tempi della scuola.

Gli occhi di Sherlock cercarono i suoi quando varcò la soglia, quasi come se fosse stato preoccupato. "Ah, Gemma," disse, ma non distolse lo sguardo da lui. "Giusto in tempo, nonostante il gatto si sia perso di nuovo."

Quel genere di cose o impressionava le persone o le indispettiva, ma quando John strappò gli occhi dal volto di Sherlock (la gola di Sherlock marchiata dalla bocca di Joanna), Gemma si era immobilizzata nell'angolo cottura, spostando lo sguardo dall’uno all'altro con le labbra rosate strette insieme.

"Spero che non ci sia nulla di disgustoso tra voi due."

Le guance di John s’incendiarono. Ce l’aveva scritto in faccia? Non osò guardare Sherlock, e così il suo tono lo colse di sorpresa, basso e morbido e pericoloso: "Ti andrebbe di chiarire?"

Gemma non conosceva Sherlock, quindi non ebbe il buonsenso di preoccuparsi. Si strinse nelle spalle. "Se _lui_ è un frocio, non m’interessa, anche se non capisco come potresti vivere con uno di loro, specialmente se ti viene _dietro_. Ma _è_ meglio che _tu_ sia normale. Non voglio che il mio bambino sia difettoso."

"Fuori," disse Sherlock.

John e Gemma si girarono entrambi a guardarlo. Lui stava fissando Gemma, le labbra arricciate.

"Bene, bene," disse. "È così, vero? Be’, lascia che ti dica..."

"Potrei chiederti della tua domanda per la borsa di studio." Ciò la fermò a metà della frase, sebbene Sherlock stesse parlando molto piano. "La pressione che hai esercitato sul responsabile di laboratorio. Le pressioni più complesse che hai usato sul tuo tutor. Ma queste non sono affari che mi preoccupano, dato che bugie e ricatti non sono ereditari."

Ormai lei era diventata piuttosto pallida, con le labbra serrate, i tendini nel collo sporgenti. Trasse un respiro, ma Sherlock fece un passo verso di lei. "La stupidità, tuttavia, lo è. Ora sono consapevole che ti sei qualificata per questo programma con le stesse false pretese che ti hanno fatto ottenere la laurea, la borsa di studio e tutti i tuoi cosiddetti risultati. Ma anche se tu fossi ciò che affermi di essere, l'uomo che hai insultato vale una dozzina di volte più di te."

"Non puoi ..." iniziò la donna, ma lui fece un altro passo nella sua direzione, e lei fece un passo indietro.

"Potrei distruggerti con una telefonata, se volessi prendermene la briga." Sherlock la spinse indietro di un altro passo, e poi un altro. "Ora uscirai da sola dalla mia casa prima che ti sbatta fuori io stesso."

La scortò alla porta, giù per le scale – mentre lei protestava e minacciava, "conosco qualcuno a Scotland Yard, tu non –" e John sentì la porta principale chiudersi su di lei che prometteva di rovinarli entrambi.

"Cosa ti è preso?" chiese John sentendo Sherlock nel corridoio. "Un centinaio di persone hanno supposto che stessimo insieme, e mai una volta da quando ci conosciamo ti sei preso la briga di rimettere al suo posto qualcuno di loro, quindi perché -"

Sherlock riapparve sulla soglia con il labbro ancora curvato per il disprezzo. Attraversò la stanza in poche lunghe falcate e si chinò su John, esaminandolo in cerca di danni. "Mi ha soltanto insultato, non mi ha _ferito,_ " cominciò a dire lui, e Sherlock gli sollevò il mento un po’ di più e lo baciò.

Quando la mente di John gli riferì che questa era un'idea disastrosamente cattiva e che doveva fermarsi all’istante, il suo corpo gli aveva già tagliato la ritirata. Una sua mano era tra i capelli di Sherlock e l'altra in qualche modo era finita _dentro_ la sua camicia, e la sua bocca era coinvolta in quel tipo di bacio intensamente sporco che di solito richiedeva molto più tempo per funzionare. Sherlock profumava di Sherlock, sapeva di Sherlock, e John stava morendo di fame per lui, per il sapore della sua pelle sotto l'orecchio, per la sensazione della sua schiena e dei fianchi bollenti sotto le sue mani.

Anche Sherlock non si stava trattenendo. Diede al culo di John una stretta completa con entrambe le mani, poi ne liberò una per strofinargli l’uccello attraverso i jeans. John disse, "Cristo," proprio mentre Sherlock cadeva in ginocchio, con la camicia mezzo sbottonata che gli svolazzava attorno.

John lo guardò come da una grande, ariosa altezza - le mani goffe di Sherlock che strattonavano con impazienza la sua cerniera, gli occhi che gli si chiudevano in una forte espirazione mentre premeva ciecamente la faccia contro il suo uccello attraverso le mutande, ingoiando grandi boccate d'aria.

"Dio," disse John mentre tutto arrivava abbastanza vicino da poterlo processare e Sherlock quasi gli mordeva l’uccello nel tentativo di prenderlo in bocca tutto in una volta. "Sherlock, dio, se sapessi quante volte ho immaginato -"

"Dimmelo," disse Sherlock, "dimmi _tutto,_ " ma poi fece qualcosa con la bocca e le mani che privò momentaneamente John della capacità di parlare, o persino di respirare.

"La tua bocca," esalò alla fine, "le tue mani, Sherlock, tu mi _vuoi,_ " che fu una rivelazione stupida e terrificante, e John fece un sospiro profondo e lo seguì a terra, tenendogli il viso fermo per baciarlo fino a quando lo ebbe lungo disteso sul pavimento polveroso.

Sherlock sulla schiena era una fantasia ancor più di Sherlock in ginocchio. John si sollevò su di lui, slacciandogli con impazienza gli ultimi due bottoni della camicia. C'era una leggera macchia rossa sul suo collo, il segno di una bocca che non era la sua. C'era un dolore nel petto di John che non se n'era mai andato del tutto da quando Sherlock era tornato - per essere onesto, da prima che se ne andasse. Ma le mani di Sherlock si stavano serrando e la sua faccia era arrossata e finché questo momento durava lui non era di nessun altro.

"John," singhiozzò Sherlock, come per sottolineare il messaggio, abbassandosi la cerniera con una mano e raggiungendo John con l'altra, e John tornò indietro per altri baci drogati, sdraiato sopra Sherlock, entrambi i loro uccelli stretti insieme nella sua mano enorme - _uno bello lungo,_ aveva detto Joanna -

"Ah," disse Sherlock, profondo e strascicato. "Voglio di più."

John chiuse gli occhi mentre la presa di Sherlock si stringeva e gli strofinava l’uccello, forte, su e giù per tutta la lunghezza bollente del suo. "Sì," disse, "anch'io," ma stava venendo ed era troppo tardi per fermarlo, e Sherlock disse, "Cazzo," profondo, incisivo e nitidamente articolato.

Prima di aver ripreso completamente fiato, John fece rotolare Sherlock sulla schiena, ancora affamato di toccarlo, ma poi un pensiero gli fermò la mano. " _Puoi_? Hai bisogno di - per qualcun altro -"

"Che cosa?" disse Sherlock, non come se non lo sentisse, ma come se non ci credesse.

Non era davvero un granché come possibilità data a Sherlock di cambiare idea, ma era il massimo che John poteva fare. "Va bene, allora," disse cupamente, abbassando la testa. "Questo è mio."

Leccò con feroce soddisfazione il proprio seme sul ventre di Sherlock - il suo segno, la sua affermazione, per quanto effimera. Seguì il gusto verso il basso, su tutti i punti sensibili a cui poté pensare, premendo forte la bocca sull'osso pelvico di Sherlock e poi leggera come una piuma sulla base del suo uccello.

"Oh, _ti prego_ ," disse Sherlock con voce soffocata, ed era così ridicolo, Sherlock che pregava _lui_ \- come se John non avesse pregato per questo mentre Sherlock lo stava concedendo a ogni donna che potesse superare un test del QI - "Va bene, Sherlock, va bene," gli disse in tono rassicurante.

Quando il suo uccello toccò il labbro inferiore di John, Sherlock stava già venendo.

___________________________________________________

John posò la testa sul fianco di Sherlock e si leccò le labbra cercando di non pensare. Lo sentì alzare la mano, esitare e abbassarla di nuovo. Sì. Tra un attimo avrebbe sollevato la testa e lasciato che Sherlock tornasse ai suoi più grandi conseguimenti. Ancora soltanto un momento.

I muscoli si serrarono sotto il suo viso - Sherlock si stava sollevando sui gomiti - e John rotolò via mentre la voce petulante di Sherlock si levava da dietro di lui: "Non capisco."

Era così distante da ciò che John si era aspettato che gli fece alzare lo sguardo per lo sbigottimento.

"È stato un impulso irresistibile da parte mia, ma tu dovevi dire di no. Ero certo che avresti detto di no."

"Ho l'abitudine di dirti di no, Sherlock?" John si tirò su in fretta la cerniera. La sofferenza rese aspro il suo tono.

"Questo è quel che non capisco." Sherlock accostò le due metà della sua camicia senza riuscire a chiuderla, Sherlock che non era mai agitato. "È quello che non ho mai capito. Ti avevo dato una possibilità. Ti avevo dato l'opportunità di essere libero da me, e tu non l'hai colta! Sono tornato e ti ho trovato qui, esattamente dove ti avevo lasciato. Stavi ancora facendo il mio lavoro!"

"Il nostro lavoro," disse John.

"Sì, va bene," disse Sherlock, poi fece una pausa e lo ripeté più lentamente: "Ss-ì. Ma per tutto il tempo hai continuato a dirlo, ancora e ancora: non sei il mio ragazzo, non siamo una coppia, non sei gay. Quindi, molto bene. Non _vuoi_ volermi, e non posso biasimarti. Qualsiasi ambivalenza di cui avrei potuto essere conscio, l’ho ignorata; ho onorato ciò che hai detto e non ho mai cercato di svelare il segreto di ciò che tu potessi desiderare davvero - e così," e ora stava rallentando ancor di più, dalla certezza all'interrogatorio, "e così vorrei che semplicemente me lo dicessi. Dimmi cos’è che vuoi."

"Come potrei dirti qualsiasi cosa tu non abbia già - bene," disse John, con la mascella serrata. Poteva sentire la collera dispiegarsi bruciante dentro la sua cassa toracica. "Bene. Non mi è rimasto più alcun orgoglio. Quello che voglio è che tu sappia come ci si sente. Pensare a me giorno e notte, essere ossessionato da me, desiderare cose che non avresti mai immaginato di poter desiderare e poi sederti nella stessa stanza con ciò che brami e che sai che non potrai mai avere. Com'è?"

Sherlock fece una smorfia, chiudendo brevemente gli occhi prima di tornare a fissare il muro. "Qualcos’altro?"

Cristo, era fottutamente tipico, vero? Posa il tuo cuore sul tavolo e Sherlock l’avrebbe tagliato in pezzi e ci avrebbe fatto esperimenti. "Be’, vorrei una pensione. Pace nel mondo, se non è di troppo disturbo. A parte questo, voglio che tu la smetta di fare sesso con ogni genio femminile che riesci a trovare."

Gli occhi di Sherlock si alzarono al soffitto. "Perché non è sicuro," iniziò in tono cantilenante. "Perché mi sta esaurendo. Perché sta interferendo con i casi - come se non fossi in grado di -"

"Perché mi sta uccidendo. Perché ti voglio per me."

Sherlock abbassò lentamente la testa. Altrettanto lentamente, senza guardare John, cercò il suo laptop.

"Stupido, lo so," disse John, "perché è abbastanza chiaro che non mi consideri sul serio allo stesso livello di Miranda, Amanda e Jane. Mi stai almeno ascoltando?"

Senza parole Sherlock girò lo schermo verso John.

PROGRAMMA CANCELLATO. SPIACENTI PER L’INCONVENIENTE.

John scosse la testa, in fretta, per schiarirsela. La pagina rimase la stessa. Alzò gli occhi sul viso di Sherlock.

"Ma mi hai detto che eri pronto a scegliere il programma piuttosto che i casi."

Sherlock fece una smorfia. "Sicuramente anche tu sei in grado di completare il sillogismo."

Era - era come - Il tempo sembrava esplodere e rallentare intorno a lui. Il suo labbro inferiore era bollente, e quello era perché Sherlock lo aveva morso. Il laptop di Sherlock era sul pavimento, e quello era perché -

"John," disse Sherlock a bassa voce. "Ci sono domande che non hai posto. Ponile ora."

I capelli di Sherlock erano un pagliaio e la camicia e i pantaloni erano ancora sbottonati, e John aveva la vertiginosa sensazione di spazio che si apriva tutt’attorno a sé. Alzò gli occhi sul viso di Sherlock, che scorse qualcosa nella sua espressione che gli fece avvampare le guance. John gli appoggiò il polpastrello contro il punto in mezzo tra le sopracciglia. Gli occhi di Sherlock si chiusero.

"Penso che tu abbia appena dato risposta a tutte," disse con voce roca John contro la sua bocca.

___________________________________________________

"Aspetta," disse Sherlock, inciampando dietro di lui sulle scale. "Le mie recenti esperienze hanno dimostrato in modo abbastanza solido che non sarò di nuovo capace per almeno quaranta minuti."

John abbassò lo sguardo su di lui e gli fece scorrere il pollice lungo il lato del collo solo per vedere i suoi occhi diventare languidi. "Le tue recenti esperienze," disse minacciosamente, "non sono state _niente_ del genere."

Fine


End file.
